HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Rome. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join This Clan is owned by Wild, leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Clan Members Leader Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Deputy Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Reserved for Bird.) Medcine Cat Hungary- small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Lithuania- Muscular black tom with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chibi Italy Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Phoenix) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Can be very scary. (Phoenix) Denmark- bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England-Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Clynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, slightly pale gold tabby tom with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) America - golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Chibi Holy Rome Scotland - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Hates her younger brother England with a passion. Often attacks him randomly and without reason. (Destiny) Queens Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Phoenix and Destiny) Chibi Holy Rome - honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Elders RPG /Archive 1/ Clan Life Russia looked at Prussia "Your right, but it didn't mean it was these two" he nodded to Belarous and Lichenstien HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's Belarus and Liechtenstein, I think) Prussia rolled his eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Haggis is disgusting. think yourselfves lucky you don't live in Scotland) Scotland walked up to the group, ignoring the battle going on around her and asked, "Where is that idiot, England?" I want to use him for haggis, despite the fact that sheep are used normally for that." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 20:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hungary began to help some of the rouges up. (Here come Mexico.) -- Go Sweden 20:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Battle ended a few posts ago, Destiny) "England got hurt bad," Chibi Italy meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Her eyes narrowed. "I will kill 'im before 'em rogues dae!" Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 20:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia mewed calmly "If you wanted to kill him, it might already too late, he wasn't breathing last time I checked" he flicked his ears at Scotlands toned but dismissed it HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, can I join your clan?" A sand-colored tom with blue eyes asked. "I'm Mexico." -- Go Sweden 20:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well 'en get a medicine 'at tae 'im! I want tae kill 'im mysel'!" she hissed, her dark grey fur bristling. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 21:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cool it," Belarus muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rome nodded. "We need all the member we can get." -- Go Sweden 21:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia sighed "In the state he's in, Scotland, it might be too late to get him to a medicine cat" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hungary dashed over to England and began to put cobwebs and comfrey on him. -- Go Sweden 21:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia flicked his tail angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on..." Hungary patched up the claw wounds on his throat. -- Go Sweden 21:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scotland only sniffed and walked away with a flick of her tail. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 21:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Agh, theres a claw stuck in his neck!" Hungary said. "I don't think I can get it out." -- Go Sweden 21:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, let me help," Liechtenstein meowed, coming to Hungary's side. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia sighed, then went to Prussia "You seem angry" (Btw Englands gonna be in a coma for a little bit until I get rid of my Brain block) HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ya think," Prussia grumbled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Hungary muttered. -- Go Sweden 21:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan